Heavy Sniper
$8,550 (Bronze medal discount) $8,075 (Silver medal discount) $7,125 (Gold medal discount) $38,150 (GTA Online) |unlock = Three's Company (GTA V) Rank 90 (GTA Online) |related = |variants = Remote Sniper Heavy Sniper Mk II |origin = Austrian |caliber = Cal .50 |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Sniper Rifle |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} |filename = HEAVYSNIPER HVYSNIPER (Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vom Feuer Heavy Sniper is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that makes its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The weapon is based on the high caliber , more specifically the M107, but with a stock reminiscent to the . The heavy sniper features a full-length reminiscent of the M82A3, though it is elevated instead of having it integrated into the handguard, similarly to the M82A1. The model has a large , which appears to be from the M82A1/M107, but slightly altered. According to the text on the weapon, the Heavy Sniper is property of the United States Government. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Thanks to the employment of cartridges, the Heavy Sniper is capable of causing a very high damage per shot, and is able to one-hit kill players in the chest up to rank 99. The Heavy Sniper is also able to do heavy damage to vehicles, being able to destroy the tail rotor of a helicopter in two shots. As a result, this weapon is a significant improvement over the standard Sniper Rifle, with a superior fire rate of 50 RPM compared to the sniper rifle's 38 (although the fire rate is much slower than the Combat Sniper from the previous games). However, this weapon cannot equip a suppressor (unlike the standard sniper rifle), making it impossible to be used as a stealth weapon. Moreover, the low magazine capacity of six rounds may prove to be a downside at times, forcing the player to reload after a few shots. Consequently, it might be avoided for when the player needs to perform stealth kills at long range. The Heavy Sniper has the second highest damage of any bullet weapon, only outclassed by the Marksman Pistol. However, the Pump Action Shotgun and the Sawed-Off Shotgun are capable of dealing more damage assuming all pellets of a shot hit the target, at the expense of being a close-range weapon. Its power accurately represents its role as an . GTA V Overview |file_fire_rate = 1.2 |file_range = 1500 / 4921 |file_ammo = 6 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 6-round standard magazine, Armor-piercing |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.31 seconds |rsc_image = HeavySniper-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. :* These Tints can also be unlocked by bringing the Heavy Sniper to any Weapon Workshop. Image Gallery In-game HeavySniper-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Heavy Sniper on Rockstar Games Social Club. Heavy-Sniper-GTA5.jpg|Franklin aiming the Heavy Sniper. Heavy-sniper-weapon-picture-gtav.png|The Heavy Sniper seen in a picture photo. HeavySniper at Ammu-Nation.jpg|Buying a golden tint for the'Heavy Sniper' at Ammu-Nation. MichaelDeSanta-GTAV-WithHeavySniper.PNG|Michael with his Heavy Sniper. HUD icon HeavySniper-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HeavySniper-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View HeavySniper-GTAV-Holding.jpg|Holding HeavySniper-GTAV-Reloading.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Given to Franklin in the mission Three's Company. *Available on the Ammu-Nation stores after completing the mission listed above, for $9,500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unlocked at Rank 90 on the Ammu-Nation stores, for $38,150. **Alternatively, this can be unlocked if the player owns a MOC with a Weapon Workshop installed without having the required rank. *Can be found inside the player's yacht. *Can be found on a high catwalk situated on the far back of the player's Hangar. Trivia General *The appears in , another Rockstar game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Despite being semi-automatic, the sound of a bolt-action is heard when aiming the scope. *The Heavy Sniper with advanced scope used by Franklin in Three's Company has a much higher scope magnification, allowing the player to take accurate shots at the IAA agents. **If Franklin replaces the advanced scope by a standard scope after the mission, he will still have to pay the advanced scope's price should he choose to re-equip it. *The HUD icon depicts the weapon with the scope mounted on the upper receiver, the upper rail moved further to the front and lacking a cheek rest, while the enhanced version depicts a more correctly modeled icon, although the vents are different compared to the in-game version. *The text on the left side of the gun in the enhanced version appears to be oversized and partially cut, resulting in an odd display. See Also *Remote Sniper - Stationary, extra long range variant, mission exclusive. Navigation }} de:Schweres Scharfschützengewehr es:Fusil de francotirador pesado ru:Тяжёлая снайперская винтовка Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer